The Diary of Videl Satan
by Lilly-sama
Summary: Videl writes everything that happens to her in her diary, from the moment Son Gohan enters her life to the Buu saga and beyond.
1. Chapter One: Great Saiyaman Saga

A/N: Well, I decided to translate another one of my French fanfics to English. This one is pretty short and is already completed, so it shouldn't take me too long to finish translating it.

Hope you enjoy it =)

* * *

**The Diary of Videl Satan**

_**Chapter One: Great Saiyaman Saga**_

_**April 7 774**_

_How did __he manage to disappear like that? One moment he was in front of me, and the next __moment, plop! He was gone! _

_You must be wondering who I'm talking about. That's normal, since I haven't mentioned him until now. It's Son Gohan, the new student who started school __today. And as if by coincidence, this new "superhero," the "Gold Fighter", appeared the very same day, and wearing exactly the same clothes as this Gohan guy! I don't believe it's a coincidence. In some way, Gohan is linked to this Gold Fighter. I'm sure that guy's hiding something! And I swear to discover what it is! Even if it's the last thing I do! _

_You just wait, Son Gohan!!_

_**April 8 774**_

_I hate him!!! Who does this guy think he is, making himself out to be a superhero__?! First the Gold Fighter, and now what's-his-name with his ridiculous outfit!__How did he say his name again? Oh right, "the Great Saiyaman". Even his name is ridiculous! I hate him! I hate him! I haaaaaate hiiiiiiiiiiiiimmm!!!! And on top of that, this idiot takes the liberty of saving my life! As if it wasn't enough, I owe him my life now!_

_I hate that guy!_

_I swear __I'll unmask him, him and his stupid outfit! And Gohan too! I hate them both!_

_Really, who does he think he is? And on top of that, he keeps doing poses that are completely stupid, making him even more ridiculous! And how does he fly? I didn't see any tricks, so how is it possible? What __is he exactly, an alien?_

_What's worse is that__ he's stronger than me. Even I have to admit it; this guy with doubtful tastes in dressing is stronger than me, and maybe even stronger than my father. He may be the Martial Arts World Champion; I never saw Daddy lifting a bus like it was nothing. Where does his strength come from?_

_And damn it, how does he fly?!?_

_**April 9 774**_

_I'm beginning to believe that this idiot Saiyaman is really Son Gohan. It's the second time __now that the cops have called me for help and Gohan has supposedly gone to the "restroom". And as if by coincidence, he arrives back at class a few moments before me every time. Furthermore, they both have this annoying habit of rubbing the back of their necks when they're nervous or embarrassed and their voices are practically identical. I need to make sure. I'm going to try and set a trap on him. If it works, I'll know for sure, if not, well… I'll continue to try to unmask this idiot!_

_21:32_

_I wasn't able to put my plan into action since the cops didn't call me for help today. I called them at the end of classes to tell them to call me tomorrow, and they agreed to help me. They owe me, after all._

_**April 10 774**_

_It's __official; Gohan and the Great Saiyaman are two different people._ _How do I know? It's really simple. The cops called me like I asked them to, and Saiyaman arrived. Only, Erasa assured me that Gohan didn't move from his seat the whole time I've been absent to "help" the police._

_So it's not Gohan who's hiding behind the Great Saiyaman's disguise. That said, it doesn't mean that he's not the Gold Fighter. They appeared the sam__e day and were wearing the exact same clothes after all. Moreover, they look rather alike. Except for their hair and eyes color. And anyway, I'm sure that Gohan is hiding something. Of course, everyone has a right to have secrets – even I have some. But I have the feeling that his are… how to put it… more extraordinary. Well, I'm exaggerating a bit, but I've taken interest in him. And anyway, he can't lie._

_I have to admit, I think he's kinda cute. And, he's well-mannered and very kind. I think I like him. If __it wasn't for Daddy's stupid rule, which says that I can't date a boy who's not stronger than him, I might have asked him out._

_I kinda hoped that Saiyaman was Gohan, because Saiyaman is undoubtedly stronger than my father. But there's still the Gold Fighter. Maybe I should ask him directly if it's him or not. He's so bad at lying that I wouldn't have much trouble getting answers from him._

_I might do it tomorrow._

_Now it's late. I'm going to bed._

_**April 11 774**_

_He's dating Angela!! That idiot Gohan is dating this… this… GAH!! I can't believe it! Gohan and Angela? They don't even make a good couple! Pfft!_

_I can't believe it's affecting me this much!_

_It's true __what I said about him being cute and kind. I'm not the only one who thinks that way, it seems. But why Angela?_

_Why not me?_

_**April 12 774**_

_I knew it! Angela blackmailed Gohan; that's why they went out on a date __on Sunday! He told me everything today:_

_"I don't want it to be a misunderstanding. If I went out with Angela yesterday, it's because she threatened me to reveal my secret to everyone."__  
_

_"Your__ secret?"_

_He blushed. "Yeah… She saw me wearing teddy bear und__erwear. But they aren't mine!" he added hurriedly. "Well, they are, but it's my mom who bought them, and I wore them only because I had nothing else to wear." He then added: "Can you please keep it to yourself?"_

_I can't believe that's his secret. But__ anyway, I agreed to keep it to myself and not to tell anyone about it._

_I don't know why, but I feel… relieved. Knowing that he's dating Angela, or any other girl, bothers me. I wish he wouldn't date anyone._

_Except for me._

_**April 13 774**_

_Today I chased Saiyaman. Again. And then suddenly, he stopped in mid flight, and I thought I had hit him with my Jet Copter, but he had disappeared. I later found him, since his disguise doesn't go unnoticed. And__ then that moron lifted my Copter and placed it on the roof of a building so that I wouldn't follow him! Because of him, I was late for school! How I hate this mentally retarded guy!! He's so ridiculous with his stupid outfit and his stupid, hopeless poses. If he wasn't so strong, I would've kicked his ass. Not that I never tried, but he always finds ways to escape the confrontation. He's so irritating!_

_I hate him!_

_**April 14 774**_

_I can't believe it! In the end, Gohan really is the Great Saiyaman!! He betrayed himself today, when dinosaurs came to the city to take back their kid. We thought at first that Saiyaman had stolen the young dinosaur from its owner who is the head of a circus in the city, but it turned out in the end that it's the head of the circus who stole __it from its family. It was then that the little dinosaur, who's name is Chobi, started to cry and its parents showed up in the city, scaring everybody around. Saiyaman said not to shoot them – that they just came to take back their baby – and when the father, Toto, tried to attack me, Saiyaman said:_

_"__But Toto, don't you recognize me? It's me, Gohan!"_

_He realized his mistake too late. So I was right; Gohan and Saiyaman are really one and the same._

_But what I don't __understand is how he managed to escape my trap? How can he be in class and out saving people in his disguise at the same time?_

_I'll ask him tomorrow. After all, now that I know his little secret, he won't be able to refuse me anything._

_How about asking him to enter the World Martial Arts Tournament? If he would beat Daddy, I could maybe… date him… Well, he also has to agree to it, and I don't want to blackmail him like Angela did. I have__ my pride! And anyway, if he doesn't want to, well then too bad for him! He's the one who's losing!_

_Well…_

_I need to stop imagining things. I'm going to bed._


	2. Chapter Two: Training Saga

**The Diary of Videl Satan**

_**Chapter Two: Training Saga**_

_**April 15 774**_

_It's so awesome! Gohan's going to teach me how to fly! I__'m having a hard time believing it. I'M GOING TO LEARN HOW TO FLY!! I'm so excited!_

_I really can't wait for the lessons to begin. Plus, I'll be able to spend more time with Gohan… I don't know why, but it makes me happy. I like spending time with him. I think he's… handsome. And he's smart. And strong._

_Maybe he'll be able to beat __my father. After all, I have a feeling that Gohan's stronger than him._

_By the way, I asked Gohan to enter the Tenkaichi Budokai. I had to insist, but he eventually accepted. Well okay, I had to blackmail him __until he accepted, but that's okay. What's important is that Gohan enters the tournament and wins against my father. I really hope he wins; after all, my father defeated Cell._

_Oh yeah, and Gohan told me that he's not the Gold Fighter._

_Another mystery to resolve__…_

_But it doesn't matter, because I'm going to learn how to fly!!!!_

_**April 16 774**_

_Gohan didn't come to school today. He must be thinking that if he doesn't come, he won't have to give me the flying lessons. Well we'll see about that! I'll go to his place if I need to! Where did he say he lived again? Oh right. 439 East Mountain__ Area. It's not that far; I'll be there in two hours if I fly in my Jet Copter._

_I'll go __to the ends of the Earth to look for you, if I need to! You just wait, Son Gohan!_

_I'll learn how to fly by the end of the day!_

_**Later that day…**_

_Well, I don't know how to fly __properly yet. But I can float! Okay, I can't fly as well as he does, and his little brother learned how to fly faster than me, but it doesn't matter, because I'm going back there tomorrow._

_I've been thinking about it for a while… He advised __me that I cut my hair short, and like an idiot, I asked him "Do you like short hair on girls?"_

_He then told me that__ what he liked had nothing to do with it, and that he was telling me this because my long hair will get in the way when I fly and fight. I have to admit, he's right. But I didn't take it well because I'd made a fool of myself, and I told him to get lost. He probably didn't understand why I got so worked up, and to tell the truth, I didn't either. Well actually, I do: it's because I like him. And if he doesn't like me back, I would be really disappointed. Because I really like him; it's the first time I ever feel something like this towards a boy, and I'm afraid of being rejected._

_It's all starting to piss me off._

_Maybe I should just tell him my feelings for him; at least then I'll know for sure._

_But I'm too scared of his reply._

_Gah! I hate what I've become because of him: a coward!_

_I hate him for being so… perfect. He's so handsome… and so kind._

_Well, anyway, I've got to cut my hair._

_I hope he'll like it…_

_**April 17 774**_

_He pulled such a face, when he saw me with short hair! I would've given anything to have a camera at that__ moment. And his little brother, Goten, didn't even recognize me. I don't regret listening to him. And it's true: my hair doesn't get in the way anymore when I'm fighting._

_I can fly higher and higher. I hope __I'll be able to fly properly in time for the tournament._

_I can't wait to be there!_

_**April 18 774**_

_It's becoming more and more difficult for me to ignore my feelings for Gohan. He's so… I don't know._

_But he really gets to me._

_I think I'm falling in love with him._

_And I can do nothing about it._

_I hope I get over it quickly._

_In any case, the flying lessons are going well. I'm making progress, slowly but safely._

_What's getting on my ner__ves is that Goten, a seven year old kid, already knows how to fly like Gohan when we started the lessons at the same time. It's really pissing me off._

_Gohan says that it's because Goten __has known how to control his "Ki" since he was very young, and that he already knew the basics well before I ever did. But still, I can't help being jealous._

_And Gohan was so proud when Goten learned how to fly for the first time. He was also really excited, the first time I floated__, but I have the feeling that it was a bit forced. Although… I don't know; he can't really lie so…_

_I guess it's because I'm his first student; the first one – beside his brother – __that he's taught how to fly._

_**April 22 774**_

_It's been a few days since last time. It's because I've been spending __all my time learning how to fly at Gohan's, and afterwards I'm too tired to write anything. It's so tiring to learn how to fly!_

_As for Gohan, I think I better forget about him. __I've been spending all my time at his place for days now, and it doesn't look like he has those kinds of feelings for me._

_Oh well, I'll get over it. It's not the first time that my heart has been broken._

_I'm starting to get used to it. _

_I never should've fallen in love with him._

_I hope I'll get over it quickly, so I can focus on the tournament._

_So I can forget about him._

_So I stop hoping like an idiot that he'll notice me one day._

_I hate him! _

_But I love him._

_**April 25 774**_

_Finally!! I can fly!!! I can fly!!!_

_I'm so happy!_

_Plus, now I won't have to see Gohan constantly. It was really starting to be hard for me to see him every day. But it was worth it._

_I love flying. I love the feeling of the wind on my __face; I love how my ears ring when I speed up… I love… I just love flying!_

_Since Gohan has to train for the tournament, I won't see him until then. I'm feeling relieved and sad at the same time._

_Relieved, because I won't have to pretend that I'm happy when I'm feeling broken inside._

_Sad, because I liked spending time with him, even though it hurt to see that there would never be more than friendship between u__s. I like to be with him. I like when he catches me in mid-air when I lose my balance. I wish he would like me too… But it's been long that I stopped hoping. It doesn't stop me from wanting it, even if I know that it's pointless._

_He doesn't like me as a boy likes a girl._

_He sees me as his friend, nothing more._

_There will never be __anything more._

_**April 27 774**_

_I keep on training. And I also have to make up for the classes I've missed when I was at Gohan's __learning how to fly. It's hard, but I don't regret skipping class._

_My father scolded me a bit, because he just learned that I haven't been going to school. Of course, I didn't tell him that I was spending all my time at a boy's; he would've __gone crazy. Even though I'm almost sure that Gohan could defend himself if he needed to, I prefer to avoid the confrontation, at least until the Tenkaichi Budokai._

_I can't wait to see the fight between Gohan and my father. I really want my father to lose, so his ego takes a hit, for once._

_Even though I know that it won't change that Gohan and I… Well, that there will never be anything between us._

_Oh well, I can always keep on dreaming. It doesn't hurt anyone._

_Except for me._

_**May 4 774**_

_I have less and less time to write. Between daily training and school, I'm too exhausted when I'm home to be able to write anything._

_I try to forget about Gohan, but it's not easy. It has already been a week since the last time we saw each other. I miss him, I want to see him. I need him. This is really becoming an obsession. I have a feeling that this won't end well._

_I never would've thought that it would be so hard not to think about him. I really want to forget about him, once and for all,__ and to get him out of my mind._

_Okay, I've made up my mind. I'll go see him tomorrow, just to show him how I progressed. And I would like him to teach me some more techniques, too._

_Truth be told__, I want to tell him… that I love him._

_**May 5**__** 774**_

_I just got home from Gohan's. We spent the day together, and he taught me how __to control my trajectory better when I'm flying. But I… I didn't have the courage to tell him my feelings for him._

_I'm such a chicken__… a coward who never takes any risks. Why couldn't I just tell him?! It's not that complicated! "Gohan, I'm in love with you." or "Gohan, I love you." or even "Would you like to be my boyfriend?"_

_He wouldn't have accepted __it anyway, I'm sure of it. I would have made such a fool of myself, confessing my unrequited love to him._

_I hate what I've become because of him._

_Because of him, my heart is in pieces. Because of him, I can't focus on m__y training. Because of him, I constantly feel stupid when I'm next to him; I fall to pieces, and then feel even worse._

_Because of him, I'm heartbroken._

_Because of him, I've become everything I hate in people._

_I wish he w__ere mine. I wish he would kiss me. Oh, how I wish to taste his lips… his muscular body… I wish he shared my feelings._

_But I need to stop dreaming._

_There will never be anything._

_We're just friends._

_And there will never be more between us._

_Never._

_And it's breaking my heart, just thinking about it._

_I love him, but he will never love me that way._

_I need to be realistic. There's no point in __dreaming._

_That's the way things are. T__hat's the way life is._

_**May 6 774**_

_Last day before the big day! I've been waiting for this day for years!_

_The Tenkaichi Budokai!_

_I can't wait to be there!_

_I'll certainly see Gohan there… Gohan…__ I sigh while saying his name. I wish it would work out, but he doesn't even give me a chance._

_To think I cried because of a boy. I'm so ashamed of myself._

_I haven't cried since my mother's death._

_H__e just had to enter my life, breaking my heart._

_I've had enough!!_

_Let's talk__ about the tournament instead._

_I hope I'll be up to it__ tomorrow. I wonder how Daddy will react when he knows that I know how to fly. And without tricks!! I'll need a camera to record that. Oh well, there will be plenty of journalists there anyway._

_I've trained really hard __over this past month; I'm feeling ready for the tournament._

_And I'm ready to confront Gohan, too._

_If I win, I might tell him my feelings for him._

_Maybe._


	3. Chapter Three: Tenkaichi Budokai Saga

**The Diary of Videl Satan**

_**Chapter Three: Tenkaichi Budokai Saga**_

_**May 7 774**_

_I took my diary with me. Right now I'm in my father's private plane; we're going towards the island where the Tenkaichi Budokai will take place. I'm so looking forward to being there! I__'m especially looking forward to seeing Gohan again. Even though it has only been a few days since we last saw each other, it seems like so much more. Anyway, I will see him again... I didn't realize that I would be so happy just at the thought of seeing him again. _

_I think I need a little more time __in order to completely forget about him._

_I hope__ I manage to. It's a lot easier said than done. _

_I can't wait to be in the tournament! It's the first time I'm entering as an adult. About seven years ago, I won the Junior Category of the tournament.__ That was a piece of cake._

_I hope my father doesn't win this time, s__o his ego takes a hit. He's been getting more and more unbearable, especially since he beat Cell. Sometimes, I wish that he had never beaten that monster, and that it was one of the men from the group that was there that had accomplished the feat instead._

_Oh well, I can always dream._

_-_

_It's the break before the "adult" tournament. The "junior" tournament just ended, and I have to say that I'm impressed. Goten and, from what he told me, his best friend, Trunks, we__re in the final round. They're only seven and eight years old, but their skill level is much higher than some of the professional martial artists. What am I talking about? They're even stronger than me! They were so fast that I had a hard time following the fight, but the others – Gohan's friends – didn't seem to have that problem at all! If the kids are at that level, I wonder what level they're at!_

_W__hen he saw that I was having difficulties following the fight, Gohan told me to try and "sense" rather than "see" what was going on. I didn't really understand what he meant, but I didn't tell him; I didn't want him to think I was stupid. _

_I'm happy to see him. I missed him._

_I wonder if he missed me, too?_

_When his father, who, by the way, came back from the dead to enter this tournament, asked him if I was his girlfriend, he denied with so much force that I almost felt offended. But he was so cute, turning beet red as he denied that any relationship could exist between us._

_But __I was right. There'll never be anything._

_I need to focus on the tournament… even though I know that I won't win. Not with Gohan's friends in the competition. With some luck, I won't have to fight one of them in the first round. But what does that change? I could lose now or I could lose later, but it won't change the fact that I'm going to lose._

_I'm starting to regret asking Gohan to enter. He's too strong for me._

_But he has to beat my father, I can't forget that._

_Well, him, or one of his friends._

_-_

_The drawing lots are over. I'll be fighting a certain Spopovitch in the third round. Phew, he's not one of Gohan's friends._

_-_

_Krillin beat his opponent so easily!! He__ is short, but really strong! I've already heard about him before – he's entered three Tenkaichi Budokai, and the first time he did, he was only thirteen! Goku, Gohan's father, has also entered the tournament the same amount of times, but unlike Krillin, Goku has always reached the final round. He won the third time, against Demon King Piccolo Jr._

_He's __here, for that matter. It's seems that he's no longer evil now. Gohan told me that he was the one who taught him how to fight, before his father took over when he was about seven or eight._

_It's crazy t__o think he started fighting when he was only four._

_Now that I think about it, aliens showed up here on Earth thirteen years ago and destroyed East City. Among those who were defending the planet (the fight was broadcasted on TV), there was a young boy about my age._

_I'm sure of it, now. It was Gohan._

_And he was only five years old. He was already fighting to save the Earth._

_Five years old._

_-_

_Piccolo, who is calling himself "Ma junior", gave up his fight against Shin. No one understands his reaction. He looked terroriz__ed. I wonder what the matter is?_

_Well, never mind, because it's my turn now! Gohan wished me luck._

_I'm going!_

_-_

_I lost. __And in the first round. Spopovitch was having fun torturing me, but I refused to give up. It wasn't the best thing to do though; I didn't stand a chance against that guy. But I kept on fighting, right down to my last strength. Even Gohan was telling me to give up, which only made me want to keep on going, to prove that I could do it._

_But it was in vain._

_After what seemed to be hours of torture to me, Spopovitch ended up throwing me out of the ring. It seemed that it was his companion, Yamu, who told him to. I don't really know, I was in too much of a bad state to hear anything._

_I was in a really bad state, but Gohan healed me with a weird bean. I think my father has suspicions about the feelings I hold for this boy, and he lectured me about how I can only date boys stronger than him._

_"But he is." I wanted to say. I __thought it better to stay silent._

_I was told that Gohan was mad with rage and that he nearly attacked Spopovitch, who was having fun torturing me. It makes me… I don't know, but I like the idea of him fighting for me._

_Even if it's only as a friend._

_*sigh* _

_I need to stop thinking about him all the time. It's not doing __me any good to continue hoping that something will happen someday._

_I'm hurting myself._

_And now is not the time._

_I'm going to see Gohan's fight. His opponent looks strong, but I'm sure Gohan will win._

_-_

_He's the Gold Fighter! Gohan is the Gold Fighter! He transformed, right in front of me! I can't believe he lied to me!_

_But I don't blame him. I understand it, even. He knew that I would make the connection with the Cell Games. And he's right. He admitted it to me a short time ago. He's the one who killed Cell, not my father. He was embarrassed. He didn't want it to be known that he was a hero, and that he was one of the strongest beings in the universe._

_Now, he left to confront the ones who stole his energy: Yamu and Spopovitch. But they're not the most dreadful ones. Kibito told us about a monster named Buu, who __caused devastation across the universe million years ago. In order to prevent him from getting out of his cocoon, they have to defeat the son of Buu's creator, Babidi. _

_Gohan said that it was too dangerous for me to go, and that he didn't want me to get hurt. His words warm my heart. He's so kind._

_I admitted it, too. I wasn't strong enough, so I went back to the tournament._

_I saw Trunks and Goten on the way. They told me that the tournament was almost over. They told me about a general battle. And that only Eighteen – a friend of Gohan – and my father were still in the fight. I hope to arrive in time to see this girl beat my father!_

_**-**_

_What? Daddy won?__! But it doesn't make any sense! Eighteen is much stronger than him!_

_I don't understand._


	4. Chapter Four: Buu Saga

**The Diary of Videl Satan**

_**Chapter Four: Buu Saga**_

_**May 7 774, continuation**_

_Right now I'm with Gohan's friends. They told me to go with them, that they were going to get magic balls at Bulma's, Trunks' mother. They invoked the "Sacred Dragon", or "Shenron", and asked him to bring all the people who died today back to life._

_It seems that Vegeta, Bulma's husband and Trunks' father, killed people in the audience at the tournament when I wasn't there._

_Bulma was still all confused when I arrived. She didn't understand why he did that._

_And to tell the truth, neither do I._

_I hope Gohan's okay._

_-_

_No, it can't be. I can't believe it. I… I don't to believe it! Gohan is… They said he is…_

_No!!_

_And I didn't even have to time to tell him how much I loved him._

_No, he's not dead. I don't believe it! I don't want to believe it. He's so strong… It can't be… He's not dead._

_I don't believe it._

_I loved him so much._

_I'm crying. Again. Because of him._

_It's not fair, he was so smart, so handsome, so strong; why him?_

_I want to die. And it's probably what's going to happen, at the rate things are going._

_The monster named Buu is devastating the Earth, and it's only a matter of time until he finds us._

_He killed Gohan._

_My Gohan. The boy, no, the man I loved._

_No, he promised me. He promised me he would be back._

_Liar! LIAR!!! I hate you! Why are you hurting me so much?_

_I hate you, Son Gohan!_

_I hate you, because you made me fall in love with you!_

_And you promised me to be back!! Liar!!_

_I HATE YOU!!!_

_But I love you. So much, if only you knew. I realize it now. It wasn't just a small high school crush. He's the one I love. The only one I would ever love._

_And he's dead._

_And I cry. I sob. My tears are getting the paper wet._

_I loved you so much._

_I will never forget you, Gohan._

_And anyway, I will join you soon enough._

_I almost wish that Buu finds us, and kills me._

_Like he killed you._

_Oh Gohan, I miss you so much._

_I wish I had told you about my feelings. Before all this happened._

_Wait for me._

_I'll join you soon._

_It's only a matter of time._

_-_

_Buu keeps on devastating the world. He kills for fun, to kill time. Goku, Gohan's father, fought against the monster to gain time, because Trunks had gone to get something at his place, and Buu and Babidi had been going towards his city._

_I saw them. It's them._

_They killed Gohan._

_Those bastards._

_**May 8 774**_

_I don't know why, but I'm beginning to believe that Gohan is not dead. I'm sure of it, even. I talked about it to Bulma. She told me that it was normal for me to hope that he was still alive, that she too hoped that Vegeta, who also died while fighting the monster, was still alive._

_She told me not to worry. That when everything will be back to normal, they will bring Gohan back to life with those magic balls they used yesterday. The Dragon Balls._

_"Don't worry." She told me. "Everything will be back to normal. We're used to that sort of situation; it's not the first time that Earth is in danger. You'll see, they'll end up defeating this monster, and we'll bring all the people he killed back to life."_

_I had a hard time believing it._

_But I keep on believing that Gohan is alive. I'm sure of it, I can feel it._

_I know it._

_He's alive. But he's far away, very far._

_When he returns back, I'll tell him everything._

_I'll tell him how much I miss him, that I worry for him._

_That I love him._

_I'll tell him everything._

_And I hope that he won't reject me, when he'll be back._

_Because he'll be back, I'm sure of it._

_They can believe me or not, I don't care. All that matter is that I keep on believing it._

_He's alive._

_I feel it._

_I know it._

_I'm sure of it._

_Gohan will come back to me._

_-_

_Buu's here, he spotted us. Right now, he's waiting._

_He looks different._

_The kids, Goten and Trunks, went to train in a room called "The Room of Spirit and Time"._

_He killed Chichi. Goten was mad with rage._

_Poor kid, first his brother, and now his mother. Plus, his father, Goku, went back to the Other World._

_He has nothing left. So he's going to fight for them. To avenge them._

_It feels weird to see him with such a serious expression; he used to be such a happy kid._

_Goku taught them a technique. The FUSION. The kids are currently training in this strange room. It seems that time goes faster inside. A day here is equivalent to a year inside._

_Piccolo told me that my father had sympathized with Buu, and that it's because I'm his daughter that Buu accepted to wait for the kids to finish their training._

_He said that they became friends, and that it was by trying to save my father that Buu changed to what he is now._

_So, my father became frien__ds with a monster, and the later, trying to save him, became more dreadful._

_I don't know if I should laugh or cry._

_-_

_So many things happened; I don't know where to begin._

_Piccolo took Buu to the Room of Spirit and Time, so that Buu fights the fused kids there. So that in case they would be no match for Buu, Piccolo would destroy the door that gives access to our world._

_The door was destroyed a few minutes later, and a few moments after, Buu arrived by a passage he apparently made himself._

_He turned us into chocolate and ate us._

_I was dead, and in Heaven, I looked for Gohan._

_He wasn't there. So I was right; he's alive._

_A short while later, all of Earth's inhabitants were brought back to life, us included, and we heard Vegeta's voice resound, asking for our help to defeat Buu. They were fighting him and needed our energy so Goku could do his ultimate attack. The Genkidama, if I'm not mistaken._

_We only had to lift our arms up and our energy would go find Goku, who was collecting them._

_But we were the only ones; no one believed those "strangers"._

_And then, Daddy, who was apparently with them, convinced them all saying that it was actually him who was fighting Buu. Everyone believed him, and they were able to beat Buu._

_Right now, I'm waiting for them to return._

_But above all, I'm waiting for Gohan._

_-_

_He arrived the first, quickly followed by his brother and Trunks, and finally Piccolo. Silence followed their arrival. Then Chichi ran to her sons, and Bulma did the same with her own._

_I didn't dare going to him; I could barely believe that he was indeed here. And his mother wouldn't let go of him, too happy to have her son back, who was supposed to be dead._

_Then my father arrived with Goku, Vegeta, Dende and, strangely, Buu. Everyone was panicked when they saw him, and some were even ready to fight the monster again, but it seems that Buu was now friend with my father, and that he was no longer evil. Goku maintained that he was harmless._

_He was going to live with us, my father and I._

_Right now I'm home. I didn't have time to talk to Gohan, but it's not so bad, because I'll see him tomorrow at school._

_I hope to find the courage to tell him my feelings for him, and above all, I hope with all my heart that he won't reject me._


End file.
